


Bedside Manner

by Devereauxs_Disease



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JFMU, #JustFuckMeUp, #JustFuckMeUp Fest, Cock & Ball Torture, Crack and Smut, Dr. Sexy and the Surgical Consult, He gets a very unprofessional doctor, Humiliation, Kinda, M/M, Medical Kink, This is basically a porn y'all, Will's in the ER, dub con, which very quickly becomes enthusiastic consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease
Summary: Will tears a piercing in a very delicate place. He ends up in the ER, waiting on a surgery consult. Lucky for him, the doctor on call is just a beacon of professionalism. Someone ends up in stirrups before this is over...AKA That time Dev basically wrote a 70s porn starring these two idiots.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 144
Kudos: 802
Collections: Just Fuck Me Up 2020





	1. The Consult

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back, and I brought porn!
> 
> SO...I do want to set this up by telling you that Will's injury CAN HAPPEN and did in fact happen to a college roommate's boyfriend. So...BE AWARE OF YOUR PIERCINGS, PEOPLE. 
> 
> I'd like to thank Gwilbers for reading through this filth and getting the errors out.

Will sat under the flicker of fluorescent bulbs, holding bloody gauze to his crotch and wishing for death. The second he’d wandered into the Johns Hopkins ER with a rapidly expanding bloodstain on his crotch, he’d been shown to a room. The nurses had staunched the worst of the bleeding but had frowned at the tear on his scrotum.

“I think it’s superficial,” One said, prodding at the skin and making Will flush hot with mortification.

“I dunno,” a woman with SpongeBob scrubs leaned over him, swabbing at a slow rivulet of blood as it oozed down his sack. “It’s a delicate area, what if there’s trauma to the testes?”

Will wanted to tell them that there was plenty of trauma to go around, but they didn’t seem interested. Instead, he kept his eyes on the ceiling as two women felt up his cock and balls. As far as fantasies went…this one was a real fucking let down.

“Call for a surgical consult.” Said SpongeBob. That caught his attention.

“Surgery?”

The other nurse smiled. “Just to be safe, sweetie. We want to make sure everything’s in working order.”

Will nodded dumbly. There was little else he could do. The nurses replaced the gauze, told him to keep pressure on it, and scuttled out of the room. He sat for 20 minutes, hands clutching his bloody manhood as he waited for a surgeon to come in. He was debating leaving when the door blew open and a man holding a clipboard marched into the room, SpongeBob right behind him.

“Good evening, Mr. Graham. I’m Doctor Lecter, I hope we didn’t keep you waiting too long, but I had a rather tricky bullet wound that had to be closed.”

The man had doctor written all over him. He was in plain blue scrubs, but he looked like he bathed in money between shifts. His shoes were polished and gleaming — some sort of supple leather oxford that looked ridiculous when paired with scrubs, but somehow worked on the man as a whole. Will wondered if Dr. Fancy wore sock garters under the scrubs as well. The doctor finished reading the chart and glanced up, and _oh_ …Will’s mouth felt dry. Dr. Lecter was beautiful — brown hair was neatly slicked back, high cheekbones caught the overhead lights casting stark shadows across his strong jaw. He watched Will take him in, eyes glowing amber beneath a hooded brow. Will wondered how often Dr. Lecter was told he looked like a sexy vampire.

“Mr. Graham…how did we manage to tear our scrotum today?” There was the faintest hint of amusement caught somewhere in the corner of that stoic mouth. 

Will’s eye twitched at the phrase. _We_ didn’t do shit. _Matthew_ had-

Will cleared his throat. “It tore.”

"I gathered." Dr. Lecter raised an eyebrow. “My question was how.”

“I cut myself shaving.” Will swallowed.

Dr. Lecter took three swift strides to the exam table, parted Will’s legs without a word and lifted the gauze. He bent down, eyes scanning the area. Will felt heat pooling low in his gut under that intense scrutiny. He could feel the doctor’s breath ghost against his inner thighs. His cock twitched and a new stream of blood started to flow. Dr. Lecter pressed the bandages back to Will’s body and stood. He didn’t move his hand and Will fought the urge to rub into the long fingers holding steady pressure at the base of his cock.

“You did not injure yourself shaving.” Dr. Lecter said, fingers flexing as they applied pressure. Will’s breath caught. He shook his head.

“Why does that matter?” Will felt himself blushing, the heat rising up his throat under Dr. Lecter’s even gaze.

“Mr. Graham, if I am to properly repair the trauma, I must understand how it happened. There are a myriad of contributing circumstances that could help me determine a course of action, and if you were susceptible to infection at the ti-”

“Blowjob.” At least the flames on Will’s face distracted him from the tightening feeling in his crotch.

Dr. Lecter paused, his head tilting just a fraction. “You were…bitten?”

“N-no I, _uh_ ,” Will closed his eyes. Fuck it, if he left now and his cock fell off in a week, it might still be better than meeting that amber stare. “My boyfriend, Matty and I… we were celebrating my new piercing.”

“And that piercing would be…”

“A…hafada?”

Dr. Lecter’s lips thinned. “You are aware that scrotal piercings are supposed to heal for two months before you engage in sexual activity?”

“Oh, come on, who’s ever waited that long?” Will scoffed. He saw amusement flicker over the doctor’s face, just a small curl at the corner of his mouth and a slight spark in his eyes. Will’s heart rate ticked up at the idea of entertaining him. “Anyway, he was _uh_ …licking me…”

Dr. Lecter released his hold on Will’s groin, moving to take up his chart again. SpongeBob was watching Will intently, but Dr. Lecter seemed to be more interested in his notes on the chart. Will found he’d rather have the doctor’s attention. “Go on.”

“Matty has a barbell on his tongue…” Will trailed off, staring intently at the doctor, hoping he could put the rest together himself.

After a few moments of scratching on his chart, the doctor glanced up. His amber eyes were practically dancing now. “I’m afraid you’ll have to elaborate.”

Will huffed. “Matty’s piercing has a spike, and I guess it caught the loop on the hafada and well…”

SpongeBob made a hissing sound in sympathy. Dr. Lecter merely scribbled some more onto his chart. “And…?”

“And he tore my fucking ring out and now my balls are bleeding like a stuck pig!” This time, the smile stayed longer on Dr. Lecter’s face. Will hated it. He wanted to slap it off the smug prick’s face, then maybe kiss it.

“Is your partner here? Did his tongue piercing tear as well in the process or were you the only injured party?”

Will pictured Matty’s face, eyes wide and mouth smeared with blood. He’d scrambled backwards, spitting out blood and the hafada piercing. Will listened to it skitter across the floor as he watched Matty scramble for his pants. The bastard hadn’t even offered to take him to the ER. “I’m the injured party, Doctor Lecter.”

The doctor hummed for a moment. He glanced down at his chart then back up. There was something dark and wonderful lurking in those eyes, and Will felt another spike of pain as his injured cock attempted to respond to it. Will wasn’t sure if they were eye-fucking, but they were at least eye groping, evidenced by the uncomfortable little noise that SpongeBob made as she attempted to remind them of her presence in the room.

Dr. Lecter was the first to recover, he sat his chart down primly on the counter. He paced over to Will and tugged at the exam table. Will watched in horror as the doctor adjusted two stirrups. He grabbed Will by the ankle and placed one leg in a stirrup, then the other, standing before Will’s spread body for a moment too long before turning to the sink washing his hands. “As you may know, Mr. Graham, mouths can be absolutely filthy. I’d recommend we thoroughly disinfect your laceration before stitching it up.”

Will tried to close his knees, the hospital gown did little to cover him from SpongeBob’s gaze.

“I can get one of the interns-”

“I’ll do it myself, Ilene, thank you. I’d like to ensure there’s no trauma to the area before putting in the stitches.”

“Oh, _uh_ , OK.” SpongeBob looked between them. “Should I get the suture kit?”

“That would be lovely.” Dr. Lecter smiled at her, then glanced up at Will. “If Mr. Graham doesn’t object, I’ll begin the disinfection and numbing process immediately.”

“That’s fine.” Will cringed at the eagerness he heard in his voice. He noted with some chagrin that his knees had fallen open again under the weight of the Doctor’s stare. His groin was stinging again, straining, in spite of the sharp sparks of pain.

“Excellent.” Dr. Lecter nodded to the nurse, who hurried off. He watched Will as he snapped on his latex gloves. Will’s heart was hammering in his chest. He felt like prey. More importantly, he was rather excited to be caught.

Dr. Lecter sat on a stool, rolling with one push across the room to settle between Will’s bare thighs. He looked at Will expectantly, smiling when the Will removed the gauze. Will was half hard, a steady stream of blood lazily leaking from the tear just below the base of his cock. A swirl of shame and excitement churned in his gut as he watched Dr. Lecter’s eyes sweep the area. Will’s cock twitched, filling more and he was forced to grit his teeth at the stab of pain in his balls.

“This _Matty_ , did he bring you to the ER at least?”

Will looked away. Dr. Lecter hummed and Will was reminded of just how close the man was to his very interested cock. “How unspeakably rude.”

Dr. Lecter leaned forward and for one heart-stopping moment, Will thought he would take Will’s cock into his mouth. Instead, the doctor looked closely at the tear, exhaling through his nose and sending a gust of warm air along the base of Will’s cock. Will made a small choking noise, his cock thickening more in spite of the pain.

“I’m not sure if you’re aware of this, Mr. Graham, but as I intimated, injuries caused by mouths offer a greater chance of infection.” Latex-clad fingers wrapped around Will’s bobbing cock and held it firmly as Dr. Lecter continued to scrutinize his wound. A low groan emitted from Will’s throat. “And if your _Matty_ is as careless with his oral hygiene as he is with his tongue and his manners…well, let’s just say I have cause for concern.”

The fingers holding his cock moved. Will was sure it was just an adjustment of grip, but it felt like a stroke. He shivered and grabbed the edges of the exam table. Will knew his mouth was hanging open, he just hoped he didn’t beg for something truly embarrassing before the nurse returned.

Dr. Lecter held up a blunted syringe. “This is LET gel. We use it to topically numb areas before we cleanse and suture wounds. It will take a few moments, but before long you won’t feel a thing.”

“Oh, uh. Cool.” Will cringed, but saw the man between his legs grin. Dr. Lecter released Will’s cock, now fully hard, and Will wanted to cry.

“Just a few moments of discomfort, and then you’ll be just fine, Mr. Graham.” Will watched as Dr. Lecter squirted the contents of the syringe into one gloved hand. Using a long finger, the doctor swiped at the pile of gel and began dabbing at the bleeding wound. The gel was cold, but the doctor’s circular rubbing made Will’s eyes roll back. He tightened his grip on the sides of the table, panting. “If you don’t mind, Mr. Graham, I believe the whole area should be numbed.”

“ _Guh_.” It was the best Will could do, but Dr. Lecter seemed to take it as a confirmation. Will watched, rapt, as Dr. Lecter took his cock back in hand, and began stroking him in earnest. Strong gel-coated fingers pumped Will at breakneck speed, twisting at the top and squeezing just enough to make Will curl his toes on every downstroke.

When Will tried to thrust into the tight tunnel of the doctor’s fingers, a firm hand caught his hips and held him still.

“Mr. Graham, I must ask you to compose yourself. You run the risk of exacerbating your injury.” Will felt a pang of shame in his chest before letting his head fall back as the doctor’s hand resumed its swift strokes. He was so close, but maddeningly he could feel his skin starting to prick, the sensations dulling.

“No, I-”

“Mr. Graham I must insist you behave yourself or I will have to hold you down.” Dr. Lecter grinned now, bearing sharp teeth. One hand gripped the base of Will’s cock, making Will’s toes curl in his shoes, while the other began swirling a palm over Will’s leaking tip. "Will you be a good boy?"

Will gasped, his whole body shaking. God, he hoped he wasn’t drooling. He nearly jumped off the table when SpongeBob banged back in the door.

“Ilene,” Dr. Lecter admonished. “Please be a bit more careful when entering the exam rooms. Poor Mr. Graham has been through quite enough tonight, don’t you think?”

SpongeBob blushed, smiling as she handed over the suture kit. “I’m sorry Dr. Lecter!”

“Don’t be,” The doctor smiled back, placing the kit to his right. He tilted his head to the side and the angle allowed the ugly fluorescent light to slide over his stark cheekbones like a painting. Both Will and SpongeBob blushed. “I know I have a reputation for…shall we call them fastidious tendencies, but I only want you to live up to the high standard I know you capable of.”

SpongeBob looked like she might faint dead away. Will couldn’t blame her. But when that sharp gaze snapped back to him, Will couldn’t help licking his lips. “Now, Mr. Graham, shall we take a look and see if there’s any damage?”

“Dr. Lecter?” Will glared at SpongeBob, he was enjoying this doctor’s visit a lot more when she was out of the room. “Shouldn’t we wait for, _uh_ …that.”

She gestured at Will’s red throbbing dick. Will blinked, it was still in the doctor’s hand, though the grip was now decidedly more clinical. Will found himself despondent that he could no longer feel the touch.

“That, Ilene, is an erection. I must insist you use proper terms. If you don’t, Mr. Graham might think you’re implying something unsavory. Certainly, you don’t think Mr. Graham is the sort of filthy deviant who gets sexually excited by any man he sees?”

Will shuddered. Ilene flushed nearly purple. Dr. Lecter moved his fingers along Will’s shaft. “Can you feel that, Mr. Graham?”

“N-no.” God, he sounded desperate.

Dr. Lecter smiled, beckoning SpongeBob closer. He flexed Will’s penis between his fingers, another drop of pre-come slipping from the slit as the nurse leaned over. “Do you see how red the flesh is, how taught the skin is?”

Will’s mouth fell open as he watched Dr. Lecter press his thumb into his frenulum. He desperately wanted to feel that sensation.

“Yes, doctor.”

“I believe what we’re seeing is Ischemic priapism.” The doctor removed his gel-coated gloves with a snap, neatly balling them together and tossing them in the waste bin. He smiled benevolently at SpongeBob, who was still staring at Will’s weeping cock. “Though rare, trauma to the groin could cause it, and now, with the numbing gel upon his penis, his body is confused and won’t allow the blood to escape. It’s a totally involuntary response and we must try to be sensitive to how embarrassing this must be for Mr. Graham. If his erection hasn’t deflated by the time he’s ready for discharge, we’ll consider draining it with a syringe. Now, please prepare some wound cleaner while I change my gloves.”

SpongeBob crossed the room to fiddle in a cabinet while Dr. Lecter leaned over Will, reaching for gloves in a box mounted to the wall by Will's head. Will felt a puff of breath by his ear seconds before the doctor whispered. “Apologies, Mr. Graham, I’d hate for Ilene to think you a desperate little whore.”

Will moaned, closing his eyes and trying to disguise the noise as a cough when he saw SpongeBob turn. The doctor was back in his seat, snapping on new gloves as if nothing had happened. “Mr. Graham? Are you alright? If you’re still feeling sensation in the area I could have Ilene apply more-”

“NO! Not Ilene.” Will closed his eyes and blushed furiously. He felt like a slut, worse, he couldn’t feel his cock and he might just come anyway.

Dr. Lecter hummed, his chest puffing just slightly. “I assure you, Mr. Graham. There’s no need to be embarrassed, is there, Ilene?”

“No, Dr. Lecter!”

Will glared at SpongeBob, he wanted her to go away. He looked down to see that the doctor was once again pushing Will’s cock aside with one finger while dabbing something on a gauze onto the tear in his scrotum. “Let’s just take a look at this wound, shall we? I need to ensure the trauma is superficial.”

The doctor leaned down and Will wanted to cry. That perfect sharp cheek was just a breath’s away from his cock. If Will had any sensation, he was sure he’d feel the heat of the doctor’s flesh. Dr. Lecter used his left hand to cup Will’s balls, bringing them close for inspection. Will’s legs were trembling, he fought the urge to wrap them around the doctor’s shoulders and force his face down.

“Hmmmm, you’ll live, Mr. Graham,” The doctor sat back up, rolling his neck. “A superficial wound, three stitches, I think.”

Will nodded, his heart rate just starting to slow when the doctor adjusted his hand on Will’s balls. Two strong fingers pressed just beneath Will’s balls along his perineum.

That part of Will was definitely not numb.

Will’s legs shot out of the stirrups, a wanton keen perched at the top of his throat.

“Mr. Graham!” The doctor’s stern tone snapped Will’s attention back to him. He stared open-mouthed at the man clutching his balls, still rubbing his perineum. “If I have to, I’ll call the orderlies to hold your legs. You will try to be good for me, won’t you?”

There was something in the doctor’s gaze, a challenge. Will licked his lips, settling his legs back into the stirrups, and pressing into the doctor’s fingers.

Challenge accepted.

“I’ll be good,” Will promised through half-lidded eyes.

This time, Dr. Lecter’s smile was wide, baring uneven teeth. “Thank you. Let’s begin.”

Will watched as Dr. Lecter deftly threaded a needle and leaned back over his work. The left hand cupped him again, but Will was ready this time for the press of those long fingers. He pushed into it, letting the white heat of pleasure build in the base of his spine as the doctor inserted the needle with his right hand.

“This is called a vertical mattress suture,” Dr. Lecter explained as if he weren’t battering Will’s prostate with his left hand. “It’s perhaps a bit fancy for such a minor tear, but as this tear is on your scrotum, there will be pressure on it-”

At that, Dr. Lecter pressed hard on Will’s perineum and Will had to let his head fall back. He could feel his toes curling in the stirrups and hoped SpongeBob thought the fine tremors running through his legs were due to nerves.

“I wouldn’t want the weight of your testes to reopen this wound.” The two fingers of the doctor’s left hand relented, stroking softly and making Will bite his lips so he wouldn’t beg for more pressure. “Now, I would recommend that you wear supportive undergarments for the next few weeks while the skin heals.”

The pressure was back and Will dug his hands into the padding on the sides of the exam table. “Do you have something supportive, Mr. Graham?”

Will nodded, his vision was white at the edges, his spine locking up in absolute bliss as the man between his thighs continued his stitches.

“No boxers, perhaps... panties?” Will had a vision of Dr. Lecter pulling lace panties up Will’s legs, tutting at the mess he made as Will’s cock wept through the lace. Another jab on the outside of his prostate, another white-hot pulse of pleasure. “No…not panties, Ilene, help me, I’m afraid my English is failing me after a long shift.”

Ilene smiled, leaning in. Will wanted to swat her away. “Briefs, Doctor Lecter.”

“Ah yes, briefs,” Two fingers pressed again, a third dipped lower, tracing over Will’s hole. Will couldn’t help the moan this time, he was going to come. He was going to mark those gorgeous fucking cheeks and then lick them clean. He was seconds from it when all pressure stopped. “All done! You were very good, Mr. Graham.”

Will blinked, his heart rabbiting in his chest. There was no way, no fucking way this was over. He watched in shock as Dr. Lecter snapped off his gloves and began packing the suture kit for disposal. He wanted to scream, to demand Dr. Lecter get his fingers back down to his balls and at least finish what he’d started.

“Ilene, would you mind terribly printing out care instructions for Mr. Graham? I’d like him to have literature on suture care, signs of infection, and urological issues that he should look out for in the coming weeks.”

Will stared at the doctor, still splayed to the room in general, in utter disbelief. Dr. Lecter turned, running his eyes over Will. Following the gaze, Will realized to his utter mortification that a large pool of pre-come had gathered at the base of his still-numb cock. He flushed, utterly humiliated under the doctor’s clinical stare.

“Mr. Graham, is there any chance the pants you arrived in escaped the bloodshed?”

Will shook his head, cheeks still burning. He felt used and foolish, he couldn’t look at the doctor anymore.

“Ilene, would you be a dove and grab a pair of scrub pants for Mr. Graham, size medium I think would fit him? We certainly can’t send him home like this.”

“Certainly Dr. Lecter!” SpongeBob turned, smiled at Will and scuttled out of the room. Will moved to lower his legs from the stirrups when a strong hand clamped on his ankle. He looked up to see Dr. Lecter between his thighs again, grinning.

“I believe I told you to be still, Mr. Graham.” Fingers traced down Will’s inner thighs. The sensation of flesh on flesh made him shiver. “I was serious about not allowing you to leave with an erection. It would be medically unsafe after a trauma and sutures.”

Those long fingers traced along the sides of Will’s hips before skimming back down.

“So, the question becomes, shall I drain the blood from you with a syringe…or would you prefer a less orthodox solution to your problem?”

Will was panting again, flexing his thigh muscles under the doctor’s hands.

“Mr. Graham? I’m going to need you to take an interest in your medical care and offer me an answer.”

Will looked up, catching the doctor’s heated stare. He lifted a leg from his stirrup and let it settle on Dr. Lecter’s pristine white coat. “No needles...pretty please.”

Dr. Lecter smiled, sharp teeth poking out as his fingers drifted low, lifting Will’s balls and pressing again. “Did you know, Mr. Graham that the ischiocavernosus is a bilateral perineal muscle, which, when stimulated helps maintain an erection? It also puts a great deal of pressure on the prostate, which can result in-”

The doctor paused, smiling as he watched Will writhe on his fingers, making little needy noises.

“A pleasurable sensation that allows men to ejaculate even when they cannot feel stimulus on their penises.” The doctor shifted his fingers again, pressing along the muscles and stroking his thumb along Will’s winking hole. “In laymen’s terms, if you stimulate it properly, it will make an embarrassed patient cast aside his mortification and rub himself against you like a wanton little slut, open and begging for release.”

“Please.” Will raised a hand to clutch at the doctor’s bicep, fingers digging into the muscle. “P-please doctor.”

“Mr. Graham, I’m afraid I can’t let you ejaculate like this; it would compromise the sterility of my sutures.”

“No! No! I- I have to-” Will yanked at Dr. Lecter. He was so close, he felt like a bowstring drawn and ready to snap.

“I believe I have a solution for you.” Dr. Lecter pushed Will back to the table, hands gathering up his gown so he had a clear view of his twitching cock. Dr. Lecter waited until Will’s breathing had settled slightly. When Will looked up, meeting that challenging gaze, Dr. Lecter moved.

Maintaining eye contact, the doctor bent forward and gently took the head of Will’s cock in his mouth. Will made an indignant noise, it wasn’t fair that he couldn’t feel those lips wrapped around the head of his cock. Before he could make another sound, the fingers at his perineum were back, pressing hard and twisting. Dr. Lecter’s thumb caught Will’s rim tugging slightly as he pressed. Will came silently, mouth open and hips rolling.

The doctor swallowed him down, milking him through his orgasm and gently licking and sucking at the tip until he was satisfied it was clean. Will collapsed, boneless back onto the exam table, chest heaving. Dr. Lecter gently moved Will’s leg from his shoulder back into the stirrup. He pulled an alcohol wipe from his pocket, opening the packet and swabbing at Will’s cock and stitches.

“Now, I expect you to maintain the cleanliness of this area, Mr. Graham.” Strong hands landed on his thighs. “And I expect you to no longer sully this area with men who are unworthy. Do you understand?”

Will nodded, it occurred to him that he rather wanted to pull the doctor into a kiss, lick at those plush lips and promise to be a good little boy.

Before he could, the door opened. Dr. Lecter smiled turning and righting Will’s gown in one smooth movement. “Ilene, excellent timing, I was just giving Mr. Graham my final instructions.”

Ilene grinned holding up a folded pair of scrubs and a stack of papers. “I’ll go over your discharge with you, Mr. Graham and then you can be on your way.”

Dr. Lecter walked over to his chart, jotting something down before tearing away a piece of paper, folding it, and handing it to Will. “My office number, should you experience any problems.”

Will took the paper with shaking fingers, feeling forlorn as he watched the doctor breeze from the room. He nodded along as SpongeBob explained care instructions. She wasn’t nearly as interesting as Dr. Lecter and Will could barely be bothered to listen.

Sensation and pain began creeping back into his groin as he dressed and shuffled toward the exit. He called a cab and waited by the ambulance bay doors, holding a bag with his bloody jeans and t-shirt stuffed inside.

He waited until he was in the safety of his apartment to unfold the paper the doctor gave him. His stomach dropped. On the prescription pad was a sketch of Will, leg’s splayed, cock hard and mouth open. He looked whorish, open to any and all that would take him, but beyond that, he looked…beautiful.

Beneath the sketch was a number and a signature — Hannibal Lecter, MD.

Will stared at the sketch a long time. He’d never thought of himself in this way. He should be furious. He should call the state medical board, march down to the police station and hand them the sketch. Dr. Lecter should be locked up. He should be stopped. He should never touch another patient like that again.

_He should only touch me like that,_ Will thought, fingers tightening on the sketch. Something fierce and possessive in Will’s mind roared at the idea that Dr. Hannibal Lecter, MD would dare to try that on another patient. Dr. Lecter may have started this little game, but there was no reason Will shouldn’t win it. Maybe the good doctor needed a lesson in patient care...


	2. The Follow-Up Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will needs to get his stitches out. Hannibal needs to chill.

The waiting room outside Dr. Lecter’s office was austere, linoleum floors, the strong scent of hospital cleaners, only a small plaque next to the door indicated that the elegant doctor Will had encountered a week and a half ago was here at all. Will sat, watching doctors and nurses bustle by. Dr. Lecter, as it turned out, only held office hours on Thursdays, preferring to spend his time on surgical rounds. Will had insisted to his secretary that he had to be seen, smiling when he was given an appointment between his two classes.

When the door cracked open Will felt his heartrate tick up. He bit his lip when Dr. Lecter poked his head out of his office, strands of brown hair falling free from his gelled hair and across his eyes.

“Who is the next appoint-” Dr. Lecter paused, his eyes locking with Will. They seemed to warm as they took him in. “Mr. Graham.”

Will held up the folded prescription that the man had given him. “You did suggest a follow-up.”

The doctor’s mouth spread into a predatory smile. Will noted that his lab coat was still pristine white, a sharp contrast to the swirling paisley pattern on his waistcoat. “I did indeed.”

Dr. Lecter stepped forward, holding his office door open for Will. As Will entered the office, he heard the doctor murmur _no calls_ to his secretary. Will ducked his head, grinning at his feet.

“Mr. Graham, shall I call a nurse to assist us with-”

“I think you can handle it.”

The doctor’s smile flashed teeth and Will had the distinct impression that he could be devoured at any moment. His cock twitched in his jeans.

Will let the doctor walk around him and settle at his desk. He wanted to observe the man in his element. The office itself seemed fairly standard — white walls, white cupboards, a desk in front of a large window, backlighting Dr. Lecter and making him appear as more shadow than man as he sat down. Though the office itself wasn’t extraordinary, the man who filled it was…interesting.

A black stag sculpture sat on the corner of the desk. Will could see the weight of it when he strolled closer, running a finger over its horns. He had a flash of an image: Powerful hands wrapping around it and swinging the stag into the skull of a prone man. Will licked his lips. There were several sketches on the desk — all in the same style as the one Lecter had given to Will on the prescription pad. An artist, then, who liked surgery.

Something wild surged in Will’s chest, this man wasn’t some run-of-the-mill perv, then. He was something interesting.

Dr. Lecter folded his hands neatly on his desk. Will noted the computer was shoved to the far corner, almost an afterthought. _It doesn’t match his aesthetic_ , Will thought with a smile. The doctor seemed content to observe Will as he prowled around the office, stroking over strange knickknacks, catching a finger on the sharp set of horns mounted to a wall. Will got the feeling that he was gathering information too, molding his initial impression into something more definite. Will wondered how the doctor would draw him now given the chance. Would the same wanton innocence be in his expression?

Finally, when Will had drawn every hint of Dr. Lecter’s personality in his mind, he flopped into the seat opposite him. Will raised an eyebrow.

“Where do we begin?”

“I think some basic information, if you don’t mind.”

“My name is Will Graham, it’s 4pm and I’m in Dr. Hannibal Lecter’s office.”

Dr. Lecter’s mouth shifted. It was more the idea of a smile than an actual expression. “Excellent, thank you.”

He booted up the computer, opening a file. He typed a few words, then looked up. “Occupation?”

“Student.”

Will smiled when Dr. Lecter’s hand faltered on the keyboard.

“College?” There was a mild tremor in the doctor’s voice.

“Post-grad.”

“Ah,” The fingers were a little surer as they typed. “Date of birth?”

“April 19, 1982.”

“Twenty-seven?”

“Last time I checked."

The doctor’s lips pursed; it looked a bit like relief. “Smoking? Drinking? Drugs?”

“Used to, yes, and no.”

“How much alcohol?”

“Depends on what your offering.” Will smiled.

“I’ll mark that down as a few times a week, then.” Dr. Lecter looked up. “Safe sex?”

“Pretty safe,” Will raised an eyebrow. “Under medical supervision, recently.”

It was the doctor’s turn to smile wide. He tapped a button and the screen went black, turning to look at Will. The weight of the doctor’s gaze made Will’s skin prick with energy. “Well, Mr. Graham, what brought you in today?”

“I need my stitches removed, Dr. Lecter.” Will shifted in his seat, his pants felt tight. 

“Feel free to call me Hannibal, Mr. Graham.” The doctor tapped his fingers idly on the desk, almost disinterested. “I did let you ejaculate in my mouth, I feel we’re on familiar terms.”

Something cold and jealous coiled in Will’s stomach. He snarled. “How many other patients got that honor, Dr. Lecter?”

The doctor tilted his head, his mouth barely curling as his eyes danced. He stood, slowly walking around his desk until he was standing before Will. He leaned back, lounging in the face of Will’s jealousy — teasing. “Which honor, Mr. Graham, ejaculating in my mouth or calling me by my first name?”

A vision flashed before Will’s eyes — Hannibal running gloved hands along thighs that weren’t his. Will hissed, grabbing Hannibal by the throat. The doctor didn’t flinch, merely stretched his neck and pressed into Will’s fingers. “How many, Dr. Lecter?”

Dr. Lecter smiled. “What bothers you more, Will? The possibility that you weren’t the first, or the possibility that you weren’t the last?”

Will paused, hand still firm on the steady pulse of the doctor’s throat. He let his mind run, his eyes falling shut. “You’ve provoked before. You like to see what people do, how they react. If they’ll be embarrassed, if they’ll get angry. You play games because you’re bored.”

“Am I?”

“You’re bored because no one else wants to play with you.” Will’s fingers were stroking along the strong tendons in Hannibal’s neck, all threat gone from their grip now.

“You played with me.”

“And that’s why you finished the game, isn’t it…Hannibal?”

The doctor’s eyes dilated, Will looked into the void of those wide pupils, feeling his heart in his throat. A strong hand wrapped around Will’s wrist. “And do you wish to start a new game?”

“Only if you guarantee there’s only two players.”

Hannibal’s thumb brushed over Will’s pulse, the doctor licked his lips and smiled. “An intimate game, then.”

“Yes, unless you want me to report you to the medical board.”

“We couldn’t have that, could we?” Hannibal’s hands fell to Will’s chest, unbuttoning his shirt. “I’d hate to have that sort of blight on my record. I pride myself on my professionalism.”

“Yeah, you’re real committed to patient care, I can see.” Will released Hannibal, his shirt falling open. “Now, what about my stitches, Dr. Lecter?”

“ _Hmmm_ , this is an office, Will, not an examination room,” Hannibal brought his finger to his mouth, tugging on his bottom lip in thought. “I suppose, since you’ve been so accommodating, we could perform the procedure here on my desk…unless you’d like me to call in a nurse, put you back in the stirrups?”

Will’s cock jerked at the memory. “Here’s fine.”

“Very well,” Hannibal stood fully, breaking his connection with Will. “Please take off your pants, Mr. Graham and have a seat.”

Hannibal gestured to a clear spot on the desk, next to the great stag statue.

Will fumbled with his belt, then cursed himself for looking eager. Though, he supposed spreading himself naked on a desk did at least hint at interest. Hannibal had moved to the cupboard, digging around for something. Will took the opportunity to hop out of his jeans and kick off his shoes. He was debating removing his socks when Hannibal crowded him back.

Broad hands played over the scrap of satin at Will’s hips.

“Are you wearing panties, Mr. Graham?”

Will turned, letting Hannibal’s fingers trace along the material and over his erection. “Doctor’s orders.”

Something dark shifted in Hannibal’s eyes. Will could almost hear the doctor’s mind roaring. Whatever dark creature peeked from Hannibal’s eyes settled, and the doctor cleared his throat, calm demeanor back in place.

“Mr. Graham, why are you not on the desk? Do I need to call an orderly?”

Will glared, but sat his ass on Hannibal’s desk, legs splayed and cock straining against the blue satin. Hannibal hooked a finger into the waistband of the panties, pulling them slowly over Will’s leaking cock and down his quivering legs. Once removed, he stuffed the scrap of cloth in his pocket. Will felt his chest warm at his little victory.

Sitting in the chair Will had occupied, Hannibal scooted between Will’s thighs, a small toolkit in his hands. He patted the armrests.

“Feet up, Mr. Graham. I know they’re not stirrups, but it won’t do to have you dangling your legs while I examine the area.”

Will raised one foot, then the other, taking his time to draw his toes along Hannibal’s thigh before he settled. Hannibal’s mouth curled gently. “Eager to have these stitches out?”

“As eager as I was to have them placed, Doctor.”

Hannibal hummed. He opened the kit and snapped on a pair of latex gloves folded neatly inside. “Do you want an analgesic?”

“No.”

“Brave boy.” The doctor removed an alcohol pad, tearing it open and dabbing it to the stitches. The press of the cold wet strip made Will shiver, a bead of pre-come, slipping from the slit of his cock. Hannibal caught it with a flick of his finger. “Mr. Graham, we must try to keep the area sterile.”

Will snorted, watching Hannibal bring the clear drop of fluid to his lips, sucking on his gloved finger. After, he wiped the glove with the alcohol pad.

“Now, you will feel something cold, perhaps a flash of pain, and then a tugging sensation.” Hannibal held up a sharp-looking set of scissors, letting them gleam in the light. “It would be wise not to move, Mr. Graham.”

Will nodded, curling his toes and trying to steady his breathing. He made a small, pleading noise in the back of his throat when he felt cold metal brush along his scrotum. The point of the scissors ran along the soft flesh. Will gripped the table, trying to resist the urge to push himself into Hannibal’s touch.

_SNIP_

Will felt the tug and the sharp sting of the catgut being pulled from his body. He shivered slightly, but took a deep breath, widening his splayed thighs for the man between them. Stubble caught along the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

“What a good boy,” Hannibal rumbled. Will could feel the voice sinking into his bones, breath curling around the tip of his cock. “Two more.”

_SNIP_

Will whined softly, flexing his hips as Hannibal tugged the next loop of catgut free. He heard Hannibal tsk and looked down.

The doctor was frowning at Will’s cock. He looked up to cast a haughty glare at Will. “Mr. Graham, I asked you to keep this area clean while I work.”

Before Will could answer, Hannibal dipped his head licking a long stripe up Will’s straining cock, catching a rolling drop of pre-come as it fell along a vein.

“I-is thisssssanitary?” Will fell backward, elbows banging onto Hannibal’s desk. There was no way his spine could be expected to support him anymore.

“Does being dirty worry you, Will?” Hannibal’s lips were teasing around his cockhead. Will wanted to cry, he wanted to thrust into those generous lips again and feel their warmth. “Will, if you’d like me to-”

“P-please, I’m…I can’t-”

Hannibal sighed, warm breath on Will’s wet cock. Will made another ungodly noise. “Mr. Graham, are you trying to tell me that you can’t keep yourself from leaking like a desperate whore all over my clean work area.”

“I- g- _guh_.”

“Mr. Graham,” Hannibal’s tone was stern. Will could feel the scissors resting against his scrotum, the tip pressing in just enough to make his heart rate jump. “Are you incapable of being a good boy?”

“Yessssss.”

“Very well.” Hannibal met Will’s eyes, slowly parting his lips and holding Will’s cock between them. No pressure, no interest in providing Will pleasure. Will panted, his fingernails pressing into the desk to keep from thrusting into that smug throat.

_SNIP_

Will threw his head back and howled. He could feel himself leaking onto Hannibal’s tongue. The doctor sucked just once, then pulled off.

“Dr. Lecter?” The muffled voice and the knock at the door seemed to echo through the room. Will froze eyes wide. He moved to grab for his pants, but a hand shot to his hip, holding him firmly in place.

Hannibal sat up, adjusting his tie with his free hand. “Yes, Serena?”

“Is everything alright? I heard…a noise.”

Hannibal grinned, his lower lip slick with Will’s pre-come and spit. “We’re fine, dear. I’m afraid Mr. Graham is rather sensitive when examined.”

“Oh, should I get-”

“I’m fine!” Will flushed bright red. Hannibal’s smile was full of teeth.

“Oh, _uh_ -”

“Serena, why don’t you take lunch early? I’m sure I can handle Mr. Graham on my own.” The thumb digging into Will’s hip began rubbing small circles just over the bone.

“OK, Dr. Lecter. Do you want anything?”

“I would love a tea when you get back.” Hannibal leaned forward, flicking his tongue along Will’s frenulum and lapping up another drop of pre-come. “Thank you.”

Will didn’t allow himself to breathe again until he heard the receding clicks of Serena’s heels. “Is she going to-”

“Bring me tea? Yes, Mr. Graham, she’s an excellent executive assistant.”

“What about the… _uh_ …exam?”

Hannibal cocked his head, eyes dark. “She’s not invited.”

Will grinned.

“Now,” Hannibal was all business again, ducking down to cup Will’s balls. His fingers pressed against Will’s perineum, forcing another gasping noise from Will. “I should examine the area, if you don’t mind, Mr. Graham.”

“Pleasssse.” Will fought to keep himself as still as possible, but fine tremors ran through his thighs.

“Let’s check to make sure you’ve not lost functionality, shall we?” Hannibal thumbed over the small scar on Will’s scrotum, the flash of pain mixing deliciously with the sharp pleasure every time those long fingers pressed against Will’s perineum.

“G- _oh_ - _guh_ , I-”

Will hissed when he felt a sharp pain in his thigh. He glanced down to see Hannibal biting him, leaving a red circle in Will’s pale flesh. Will sucked air through his teeth. He felt claimed. His cock jerked again.

“Mr. Graham, please, it’s difficult to gauge your reactions if you insist on speaking.” Hannibal wrapped his free hand around Will’s cock, a latex-covered thumb grazing along the slit. Will moaned, a broken noise that seemed to catch in the back of his throat. “Good response to pressure. Normal response to stimulus at the head.”

Hannibal’s eyes flicked up, catching Will’s. A small smile curled at the corner of his mouth. The fingers pressing on Will’s perineum slipped lower, circling Will’s hole. “Tell me, Will, are you due for a prostate exam?”

“Fuck yes!”

The hands were gone. Will scrambled up so he could see what happened to Hannibal. The doctor smirked at Will’s frantic movements as he squirted a syringe of surgical lubricant on his fingers. “Mr. Graham, I have to ask you to lay back, the exam is not over.”

Will scooted forward, putting himself in Hannibal’s hands. His eyes fluttered shut when he felt slick fingers part his cheeks, slowly circling his hole. Will leaned back, blinking lazily as Hannibal stroked him. “Sorry, Dr. Lecter, it’s my first time.”

Hannibal grinned, pressing a finger into Will. “Usually prostate exams start at age 50, but there are some benefits to a digital rectal exam for younger men.”

Will sighed, rolling his hips into the penetration. “Oh?”

Hannibal slipped a second finger into Will, curling them slightly on the glide. “Prostate health is something we should all be concerned about, Mr. Graham. Checking the size of the gland and its responsiveness is a medical necessity.”

Will’s back arched as Hannibal pressed his fingers into the nub, his spine locking in pleasure. “Oh I- _ah ah._ ”

“If problems develop, you could find trouble achieving and maintaining an erection.” Will made a broken noise fucking himself on Hannibal’s fingers. When a third finger slipped in, Will keened, babbling little entreaties, their meaning lost in his bliss. “You could also experience problems with your semen. You don’t want that, do you, Mr. Graham?”

Will shook his head, mouth hanging open.

“Shall I test that for you, while I’m here? Make sure everything is functioning properly?”

“P-please, _FUCK please_.”

“I’m so glad you take your healthcare seriously, Mr. Graham.” Hannibal’s mouth sank around Will’s cock, tongue undulating as he sucked. Will kicked his legs out, toes curling as he tried to keep from falling off the desk. His whole body snapped taut, skin prickling with electricity as gooseflesh rolled along his thighs.

Hannibal brought his free hand to Will’s back, fingers stroking softly as he kept Will on the desk. Bobbing his head in time with his fingers, Hannibal set a brutal pace. Will wrapped a leg around the doctor’s back, begging to come, begging for cock — it all fell from his mouth in a frantic jumble.

Hollowing his cheeks Hannibal drew back while circling Will’s prostate. Will threw his head back, crying sightlessly to the ceiling. Hannibal’s teeth caught Will’s frenulum, scraping slightly. Will came, thrusting frantically into Hannibal’s mouth with a hoarse cry.

Will fell back, sprawled bonelessly across Hannibal’s desk, his chest heaving. He made a small plaintive noise when Hannibal withdrew his mouth and fingers, feeling utterly hollow. The hand trapped beneath Will’s spine continued to rub softly, gentling Will through the worst of the tremors. Will felt Hannibal stand, snapping off his gloves before moving closer. He fit so well between Will’s thighs.

He felt breath on his neck and looked up to see Hannibal smiling down at him. “You have extremely healthy semen, Mr. Gr-”

Will cut Hannibal off with a kiss. He could taste himself, sharp and thick as he licked along Hannibal’s teeth. The doctor pressed into the embrace, kissing back, hands tracing softly along Will’s jaw and chest. Will could feel Hannibal’s cock pressing into his thigh. He reached down to stroke it through the doctor’s pants, but Hannibal grabbed his hand.

“Mr. Graham, please, this is a medical office.” Will let his head fall back as he laughed, thrilling as Hannibal pressed a grin into his neck. They lay together a long moment, the office filled with the smell of sex and the sound of their laughter. When they calmed, Hannibal raised up, a hand brushing along Will’s cheek. “Are you happy with your care today, Mr. Graham?”

Will snorted, catching Hannibal’s finger in his teeth and biting lightly. “First time in my life I thought insurance premiums were worth it.”

Hannibal grinned, moving off of Will to retrieve his patient’s abandoned pants. “Would you be interested in a follow-up appointment, to check on your progress?”

Will pulled up his pants, his knees still felt a bit like jelly. “Would I have to call your secretary again?”

Hannibal kneeled in front of Will, holding a beat-up sneaker. Will slipped his foot in feeling oddly charmed by the gesture. “As your stitches have healed, I’m willing to move the exam to a less sterile environment.”

“Such as?” Will wiggled his toes until Hannibal slipped his other shoe on his foot. Long fingers grazed along Will’s ankle, making him shiver just a bit.

“My home.”

Will tilted his head. “Do you always ask your patients out, Dr. Lecter?”

Hannibal stood, brushing off his knees. The man looked utterly spotless as he resettled in the patient chair, looking imperious. “Do you always allow your doctors to fellate you, Mr. Graham?”

Will made a vow that he’d crack that pretty exterior, and dig around beneath Hannibal’s mask. He had a feeling he’d like what he found. “Do you always answer a question with a question?”

“Only when my initial inquiry has been ignored.”

Will smiled, slipping from the desk. He buttoned up his shirt slowly, enjoying the way Hannibal’s eyes tracked the movement. “If there was to be a follow-up, I guess I should schedule it now? You seem like a busy man.”

“I’m available at seven-thirty on Saturday night, Mr. Graham. Could I make you dinner?”

“You’ve made a meal of me twice, Dr. Lecter.” Will leaned over Hannibal, mouth grazing along his sharp cheek. “If I come over Saturday, I expect to be fed in return.”

Hannibal huffed, eyes bright. “Allow me to give you my number.”

Will held up the prescription before tucking it safely back in his pocket. “Oh, I’ve got your number, Hannibal. See you Saturday.”

Will breezed out of the office, stopping to smile when he saw a cup of tea cooling on Hannibal’s assistant’s desk.

* * *

Hannibal’s house was a direct extension of his office. Will wandered the dining room, plucking a sprig of Thyme from the living wall and rubbing it between his fingers. He could hear Hannibal in the kitchen — soft clinks of plates.

Standing before a painting of Leda and the Swan, Will scoffed to himself. Hannibal didn’t try very hard to obfuscate, but perhaps that’s why he’d been successful for as long as he had. He thought back to the file he had studied before driving to the city, they were wrong about so much…

The door to the kitchen swooshed open softly. Hannibal appeared carrying two plates. “Dinner, as promised.”

Will smiled, taking his seat and leaning into Hannibal as he placed a beautiful plate before him. “This looks incredible.”

Hannibal sat to Will’s left, the head of the table. “Braised tongue with sauce ravigote.”

“An unusual choice.”

“I am a great proponent of unusual choices.”

Will blinked, glancing down at his plate. “It’s rare to serve tongue whole, isn’t it?”

“Typically, the meat is thinly sliced, mostly to allow diners to forget what meat they’re eating.” Hannibal sliced into his tongue and brought a bite to his lips. “I believe one should know exactly what you put in your mouth.”

Will hummed, his fork grazing the tongue. There was an odd mark in the meat — a divot. Will caught the spot with a tine, prodding at it. Will thought about a spiked piercing, and how well it would fit in the divot. “Dr. Lecter, there’s a hole in my meat.”

“Is there?” Hannibal leaned over, glancing at the tongue.

“Almost like a piercing divot.”

Hannibal sat back, smiling. “What an odd adornment for a pig. Perhaps I skewered it while checking the temperature.”

Will tilted his head, sinking his fork into the meat. “Did I tell you what I do for a living, Hannibal?”

“Only that you were in school.”

“I’m at the FBI Academy.”

Hannibal casually laid his hand on his knife. Will grinned. “How fascinating! Do you enjoy it?”

Will dropped his hand to his knife, waiting until Hannibal’s fingers twitched before picking it up and slicing into the tongue. “I did, but I’m not doing well in my profiling course.”

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed in interest, that great dark creature was peering at Will through the doctor’s blown pupils again. “Oh?”

“The professor, Dr. Chilton…he’s a sheep. Won’t listen to any new ideas, just spouts theories that were dodgy in the 1970s.” Will swirled a slice of tongue in the sauce. “He failed my latest paper. Said it sounded too much like I idolized my subject.”

Hannibal’s hand left the knife, picking up the wine glass by his plate for a delicate sip. “What subject could possibly inspire such a response?”

“The Chesapeake Ripper, have you heard of him?” Will carefully pulled the tongue off his fork, eyes fluttering shut as the tender meat and sharp herbal sauce coated his palate. It would be the last time Matty flooded his mouth, he might as well enjoy it. As he swallowed, Will caught Hannibal’s fevered gaze. “Absolutely delicious.”

Hannibal smiled wide, baring his teeth. He took a bite of his dinner. They ate quietly, Will’s ankle occasionally grazing Hannibal’s, Hannibal’s fingers glancing along Will’s wrist. It was beautiful — intimate.

After the last bite of Matty was consumed, Will patted his lips with the linen napkin. “You are an excellent cook, Hannibal.”

“Thank you, Will.”

“I think I’d like to be there, to watch you prepare the next meal.”

“Then you shall.” Hannibal raised his glass, eyes dancing when Will joined the toast. “How do you feel about Mokh Mchermel?”

“What’s that?”

“A Moroccan dish — marinated sheep’s brains served in a flavorful tomato reduction.” Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “Do you know of a place we could source fresh lamb, Will?”

“I have an idea,” Will grinned. “Right now, though, I’ve got a bit of discomfort, Dr. Lecter, a tight feeling in my groin. Would you mind taking a look?”

Hannibal pulled Will from his seat, settling the younger man on his lap. “I took an oath to help when I can, dear boy…now tell me, what seems to be the problem?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Up:**  
>  Not sure. I have two fics, one is done and almost through beta, the other is being frantically written. We shall see who wins

**Author's Note:**

>  **Next Up:**  
>  Will's gonna need those stitches removed...


End file.
